Ragnarok : The War of the Gods
by MasochisticHero
Summary: The CODE of the world will try to restore the Egyptian gods, restoring chaos too. In effect, the MIST wavers, and the gods accuse each other. Bianca and Nico are recruited by a secret society to try to manipulate the events. Waltnubis and Hazel try to avert tragedy on their ends, but the gods are too stubborn. In comes a long lost goddess, an exiled god, and a poem crazed god. READ
1. I:2012 NICO:Dreams and Hopes

BEFORE YOU BEGIN...

ALL POVs WILL BE CHARACTERS WHO HAVE ASSOCIATION WITH DEATH. LONG LIVE HADES! (that doesn't sound right...)

Plot overview:

This is a story in which, after the Greeks and the Romans became aware of each others existence, they will come to notice the existence of other cultures. But time is an illusion, and as for all wars, history will repeat itself. The Romans will invade Egypt. The Vikings will pillage. Four, from the west, of the Nine shall rise and battle, as the five, from the east, watch. The gods shall wage wars.

Behind the scene, there is one group who watches these developments; Immortal INFORMATION BROKERS who uses a peculiar combination of magic and technology. But they won't let the gods destroy themselves. So they move to recruit two more demigods to complete their EQUATION...

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter, or the House of Life. Those belong to Rick Riordan.

* * *

_"The hard thing about being a Greek or Roman god is the fact that however strong you become, you are bound to both your divine attribute and your divine flaw. You were born at level 100. If the enemy's HP is lower, you become a bully; but if the enemy's HP is higher, its game over. Well, that's the reason why heroes are born from the gods."_

_- Pavla to Nico_

* * *

**: I : **

**: 2012 NICO:**

**Dreams and Hopes**

It was still only sunset. I frowned at the color of the sky. It was a mixture of orange and purple. A pang on anger, distress, and frustration hit me on the chest. Those colors reminded me so much of the past, particularly those _acquaintances_ I left at Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter.

_Acquaintances_ wasn't even the proper term for that. Friends? Not even. Most of them were obviously afraid and creeped out by me. Maybe that's the only thing children of Hades are capable of.

Scrap that. Bianca was welcomed by the Artemis Hunters, and Hazel even has a boyfriend.

Not fitting in was only for me.

I continued walking along the Green-Wood Cemetery at Brooklyn. The cemetery was empty. A good thing too. I would always take strolls at cemeteries if I were feeling uncertain. Cemeteries were great hang spots for me, especially during the half of the year when Persephone stayed in the Underworld.

"Where do I go?" I muttered to myself as I sat on the steps of one of the mausoleums. I sighed. I didn't want to stay at his father's realm with _stepmother_ Persephone around, and after that battle with Gaea a year ago, I stopped visiting both camps. Though I regret that decision, I was too proud to take it back. Ergo, I don't belong anywhere.

Besides, Hazel already fits in, and Percy doesn't need me to be happy. What do they need me for?

I really am a miserable loser.

Reality was even more horrible than demigod dreams. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

I found myself in Elysium, though, that was not what surprised me. In front of me was my sister's soul, Bianca's soul. I wanted to shout her name, for her to look at me, the only person who truly cared, but I knew that this was only in my dream. Damn Hypnos.

Bianca still looked the same. Her silky black hair was braided in a long plait, her eyes, black, with a dangerous gleam. She looked a lot confident than she was before she became a Hunter of Artemis. She no longer hid under that green cap of hers, unlike me. I became weaker in spirit.

Maybe that was why she never came back with me. She was disappointed it what I have become.

She was talking with someone, and this someone doesn't look like a spirit. This someone was solid. I couldn't see because the stranger kept a hood on. Yet, he, or she, was radiating an aura I could swear I was familiar with.

"So, you want me to get out and not choose to be reborn?" Bianca asked.

My eyes widened. I couldn't believe my ears.

All those time that Bianca didn't want to be summoned, those times she refused me, all those time I thought she chose rebirth. And to hear to her listen to the wisdom of a stranger?

The hooded figure spoke. It was a female voice.

"Yes, if you understand the plot. I want you to help me," the figure said.

Bianca fidgeted her fingers. "I don't like it. I don't like cheating death. But we have been friends for some time. And if what you say is true, then there is no other way. But, why do you need help? Aren't you strong enough?"

The figure sighed. "Every hero needs a party to accompany her. Oh, I'll toss in immortality for you if you agree."

I remembered the last time Bianca chose immortality. I tried hard to repress the memory. Bianca chose immortality, not me. It was really painful back then. And it still was.

The pause seemed like an eternity. At last, Bianca said, "I'll go in one condition. You have to recruit my brother Nico too."

I felt his heart skip a beat. For the first time in many moons, someone loved me back. Someone wanted and trusted me. And that someone was his sister, Bianca di Angelo.

The figure raised her right hand to shake in agreement. "I, Palva, swear by the River Styx, to grant you and your brother Nico immortality, under the deal that you both help me stop the coming of Ragnarok."

The surrounding shimmered, and I felt myself falling. Then I bolted up. It was now night time, yet I felt more hopeful than I had ever been in a long time. My sister was alive, and better, immortal. She was going to meet me, under Palva's pledge. Though that Palva was to me, a stranger, Bianca called her a friend. Besides, she swore on Styx. But something was definitely fishy. It was her choice of words which bothered me. Ragnarok, she said. That was not a Greek or Roman concept.

It was late, but I guess it wasn't that late to visit an acquaintance of both mine and death.

* * *

_A/N: I haven't written anything in a very long time! Magicians and demigods underway! I hope this was okay! I was definitely not okay after Nico's bloody confession! This is going to be a very long long long story! It's going to have new characters, information dealers, ancient history, and the World Tree! Yes, I am going to put in some Norse in here. So, stay tuned! Feel free to comment and suggest.  
_

Up next: Nico's going to visit the Egyptian god of death and funerals!


	2. II:2008 ANUBIS:Death Meets Death

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter, or the House of Life. Those belong to Rick Riordan.

* * *

_"Knowledge is important, and it is also important to share that knowledge. But be wary of whom you share your knowledge with, for what they do to that knowledge will be a responsibility you will someday hold. Take my book for example! I don't even have the slightest knowledge on where it might be! And to what it may do someday, not even the slightest!"_

_- Thoth to Palva_

* * *

**: II : **

**: 2008 ANUBIS :**

**Death Meets Death**

I was counting the days. That cute Sadie Kane and his brother Carter saved the world again.

Temporarily.

Those two newbies managed to bring back Ra. I didn't really know Ra. I was too young that time, when Isis, my foster mother, banished him. But my real father, Set, was supposedly his general.

We were a complicated family. So here I was, sitting on top of a tombstone on my favorite graveyard. New Orleans.

Time was passing by, though I don't really know how much. Time was different for us gods. Then suddenly, I felt a mortal enter my domain.

It was a weird life force, as it was tinged with death. Like Walt Stone, but completely different.

I dissolved my form and appeared near the gates. It was a pale kid, wearing all black under an aviator's jacket. That would have been normal for teens nowadays, except that he had a peculiar skull ring on one of his fingers, and on his belt hung a sword.

He didn't have a wand, and he wasn't dressed for magic. This kid was not a magician. So what was that sword for?

I decided to ask him. A mere mortal like him wouldn't do damage to a god like me.

He sat in front of one of the graves.

"You visiting your friend Hazel?" I casually said as I approached. That was the name on the tombstone he was staring at. Hazel Levesque.

The boy shook his head. "I'm not visiting anyone."

I sat beside him. "So, what are you doing here?"

He looked like he was in a trance. After a few seconds, he finally replied, "I like being alone in graveyards."

Well that's some conversation dead ender. I concluded that this kid wanted to be left alone, but for some reason, I just kept sitting beside him.

After what seemed like an eternity, he spoke in a soft yet strong voice, "How about you, what are you doing here?"

It wasn't an easy question to answer. Unlike the other gods, I've never taken a human host. I mostly stay in graveyards to see the world.

I wouldn't expect this kid to understand, and I wouldn't even consider explaining to an outsider what being an Egyptian god is. So I settled for this answer, "I want to see life."

The kid glanced at me, and then returned to his trance. "Fair enough. You can't appreciate life until you've seen death."

"But it's not enough to ponder on death to understand life," I quickly answered.

My answer seemed like an eternity ago when he slowly stood up. "I came here to look for someone. Actually, to confirm a theory of mine. But first, who are you?"

I stood up as well. The kid was emitting a dangerous aura. I don't like it. It's not Egyptian at all.

"Why must I give you my name? Announce yours first."

He twisted the skull ring on his finger. The ghost on the graveyard suddenly tensed with unease. He may be mortal, but he is not Egyptian, and definitely not your normal neighborhood emo.

I summoned my weapons from Duat, he drew his sword.

All afternoon, we fought. I have to admit, the kid was a good swordsman. Though, in the first place, I was never that much of a fighter. I wasn't Horus.

Even though we both seem to be enjoying this fight, losing to a mortal kid would have been license to Horus to forever mock my battle skills. I summoned dead Egyptian mummies. The kid wasn't even surprised. He even smiled, which surprised me.

"So, the rumors were true. I heard from the dead," the kid said as my little army marched towards him. So, this kid can commune with the dead.

But that doesn't give him an advantage. My little army will beat him. "Aren't you at the slightest afraid?" I asked.

He raised his hands over the earth. "So Egyptian gods really do exist." On his command, the he earth cracked, with skeleton soldiers crawling out. Was he also a god of death? I don't remember anyone like him.

Then I remembered rumors from long ago. It was sometime after Cleopatra VII's reign. Egypt had fallen. Rome had won. The Vikings stopped pillaging. Greek migrants poured in. Arab traders brought in Chinese silk. Elephants came from the east. Missionaries arrived. And they all worshiped different gods.

Our little armies fought, equally matched. After much skeleton fighting and mummy rampage, the kid shouted from the other side, "Hey, I don't really have the intention to fight. I just need some answers." He called off his skeletons, so I withdrew my mummies.

Though my instincts told me that this was a very bad idea, some other force drove me otherwise.

He offered his left hand. "I guess you are Anubis, Egyptian god of death and funerals." I nodded, and then shook his hand. "I'm Nico di Angelo, son of Hades."

* * *

_A/N: If you noticed, I went back in time. There's going to be much of that time paradox, but rest assured that the story would be easy to follow. So, what do you think of Anubis' and Nico's perception of death? I think even though they both personify death, they have different ways of interpreting it. Nico is much more emo than Anubis. Anyway, this happened exactly after the Kanes brought back Ra and exactly before Persephone dragged Nico to meet up with Thalia and Percy to seach for Hades sword. Stay tuned!_

Up next: Waltnubis and Nico meet up at Brooklyn Academy for the Gifted!


	3. III:2012 NICO:An Unfortunate Mixture

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter, or the House of Life. Those belong to Rick Riordan.

* * *

_"Everything's okay down in the Greek and Roman Underworld. They're all still, 'Bob, clean this mess,' and 'Bob, mop this.' None made a big deal about the disturbance. But Hades' and Persephone's daughter, that goddess of ghosts, started screaming about the other gods. Hades had her thrown into Lethe. Pity, though if he didn't, the minor gods would have rallied."_

_- Iapetus to Loki_

* * *

**: III : **

**: 2012 NICO : **

**An Unfortunate Mixture**

The last time I saw Anubis was when I consulted him about the Doors of Death. I didn't ask father, since that time, he was in constant pain of going back and forth Greek and Roman.

Since Anubis was also a god of death, I thought he could help me. Turned out, it was a piece of cake for him. That would have pissed Thanatos off. I wondered about that, since I was asking him to locate something Greek. But Anubis said that it was simply because there was abnormality on the cycle of life in Greece, where the doors were left open. He wouldn't sense it if it were acting normally.

Well, death was a universal concept.

That time, Anubis no longer looked like the Anubis I first met and befriended. He explained that to me one time, long ago. I can't really remember when, because Anubis kept appearing whenever I'm in a graveyard.

He can no longer come and go in graveyards as he pleased. Hosting he called it, but it wasn't because of that. It's because he had to channel his hundred percent to Walt Stone, his host, in order to prevent him from dying. So, he said that if I ever needed to talk, just shadow travel to Brooklyn Academy for the Gifted. He added that school ends at 7 pm. What school does that?

So, now I'm there, waiting at the entrance. 6:59. One minute.

The bell rang then students came pouring out. Normal teenagers. Sometimes, I wished that I was normal.

"Hello," a voice said. I turned to see Waltnubis. He was wearing their school uniform, but on his neck hung his many carved charms.

"Long time no see. Can we talk?" I was about to lead the way when I heard a shrill voice.

"Walt! Where are you going?" A girl about my age ran to grab Walt's arm. She was blonde, with red streaks on her hair. Obviously, she didn't notice me.

Waltnubis scratched his head. "Er, Sadie, this is Nico. Nico, this is Sadie, my girlfriend."

Oh, so this was the ever famous Sadie Kane who Anubis would always talk about. I once thought how unbelievable Greek and Roman gods fell in love with mortals. Now it's in front of my eyes. But why is this Sadie Kane gaping at me as if I was a ghost?

Her eyes widened, and then she punched Walt. "Anubis! You never told me that you have a little brother!" What in Hades! Do I look like Anubis? Then she addressed me, "But I thought the gods retreated, wait, that's so rude of me. Um, hello Nico! I'm so pleased to meet my boyfriend's little brother! I'm Sadie."

I frowned; I did not like this development. "Actually, I'm not-" I was cut off when I was suddenly thrown an uncalled insult.

"Well, if it isn't loner little Death Boy!"

Waltnubis, his girlfriend, and I turned. I was well aware that I was called Death Boy, but I was called Death Boy elsewhere.

It was Drew of the Aphrodite Cabin. She was studying here too? If I remember correctly, Piper McLean took from her the position of head councilor. Behind her was Lacy. They have been in camp when I first came.

Waltnubis' girlfriend, Sadie, rolled her eyes at Drew. They know each other? I took a mental note to request Chiron to ask Drew and Lacy to change schools. It would have been okay if demigod and magician were at good terms, but that obviously was not the case. Good thing they seem to not know each other's true identity.

"Don't call Walt Death Boy!" Sadie sneered.

Drew raised her eyebrows, and then said, "Why would I call dear Walt Death Boy? I was referring to di Angelo here, isn't that right Lacy," she said charmingly. Lacy, who was behind Drew, nodded. Waltnubis sighed; seemingly used to this banter, then bit his lip when he realized that what Drew was.

In a fraction of a second, we had a silent agreement.

Sadie was about to retort, but I said, "Drew, still using charmspeak to bully Lacy," then I looked at Lacy, "I thought Piper told you to stand up to Drew." At least that's one of stories Hazel told me. She and Piper seemed to have become great friends. "Besides, my business tonight is with Walt Stone."

Why was there so much interference? I just wanted to consult Anubis about Bianca!

Sadie was still recovering from the shock of me knowing her arch rival, and Drew was still recovering from my insult, when Walt said sternly, obviously addressing Sadie, "Well, then we should go somewhere. Just the two of us."

But then another intervention appeared. "Walt, Sadie, where are you both heading?" A teenage boy hurried over. "Ooh," he whistled. "Hi Drew, hi Lacy." Then he looked at me, then at my sword. I guess this was Carter Kane, Sadie's brother.

The way he looked at my sword was bothering me, though.

"May I help you?" I grumbled.

Sadie snapped out of her daze and said with excitement, "Carter, this is Nico, _Walt's_ little brother!"

Wrong, oh gods! But what came next was worse. "Oh my gods! That means Walt is a demigod! That's why you always feel so dead hot! A son of Hades!" Drew exclaimed. "You should totally come to Camp with us!"

We all felt the disturbance. I thought I could feel Olympus crumbling.

Lacy looked as tensed as I was. Sadie's eyebrows knotted. Carter's eyes widened. Waltnubis held his breath. Drew slapped her hand over her mouth.

From behind us all, a voice said sternly, "Don't draw your weapons."

* * *

_A/N: Well, that's abrupt. I hope it wasn't fast paced. Surely you remember who Lacy and Drew are. Drew was Head Councilor of the Aphrodite Cabin before Piper was. She isn't that much of a mean girl anymore, but she was still bitter. Obviously, she's too confident with her charmspeaking abilities, but it doesn't work on Egyptian magicians. But of course, she didn't know that Egyptian magicians existed._

Up next: A Mythomagic agent will appear to do gods know what.


	4. IV:2012 NICO:Prophecy and Mythomagic

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter, or the House of Life. Those belong to Rick Riordan.

* * *

_"People take prophecies too seriously. They let words dictate what they do, then try to avoid what they don't want. The cause and effect are illusions, just as how the past and the present are the same. Why both gods and mortals can't see that will always be a mystery. No one can ever dictate the flow. Or maybe I'm just bitter at being strapped to a rock by a snake."_

_- Loki to Palva_

* * *

**: IV :**

**: 2012 NICO :**

**Prophecy and Mythomagic**

This was definitely bad. What do I expect from Cupid's half sister? The ancient worlds were not meant to meet each other.

The air between us was cold and tense, but then I realized that it was not the air. It was the mist, but it was a cold mist.

Sadie readied to draw her weapon, when her brother Carter stopped her. "What is this smoke!" she demanded, looking at us venomously.

"This isn't normal mist," Drew looked at me threateningly. Lacy hid behind Drew.

Waltnubis then stepped between us, holding his hands against both parties.

"Don't draw your weapons," a voice said.

Exactly after, a giant appeared in front of us. It was tall, as all giants were, but it wasn't the same as those who fought alongside Gaea. It was white, and everywhere it stepped, ice formed.

The school kids ran away and scattered, but there were some who came to join us. Great, more magicians coming. They all drew their weapons from somewhere. Carter, who now had some sort of Egyptian sword, looked at me and the two demigods, "Sorry to drag you guys into this. You see, monster always come for us. Please stay out of the way."

Drew looked offended. "Hey, I'm quite capable! Who do you people think you are? You think that came for you? Me and Lacy here have survived a lot of monster attacks ourselves," she said pointedly. "Won't you apologize?" she added sweetly. That's smart of her to not question their identities.

Behind him, his fellow magicians were starting to fight, though, there seemed to be a little kid enjoying the snow with his penguins. Carter sighed and said, "Look, I believe that you are quite capable. I know so. I've met one of you before. But my comrades would be shocked, so please. There might be some force driving us against each other."

Carter and I locked eyes for a while, but he couldn't hold it. To save him from awkwardness, I pointed at the giant and said, "Fine, but we'll talk about this later."

I sat on a shady corner. Drew and Lacy followed me. "I'm not stupid, so I guess they are a bit like us."

They sat beside me and we watched the battle. The mortals around were panicking. What they could see, I can only guess. The magicians were losing as their magic doesn't affect the monster that much. The monster couldn't possibly be Egyptian. As if there were ice giants in Egypt.

"Not surprised?"

"After the Romans, the only possible conclusion there was was that there were still other _gods and traditions_ out there." Drew scoffed. "Egyptians?"

I nodded. Then Lacy recited something.

_In a time of peace, the gears of balance will work,_

_as ancient history might be given rebirth._

_Barriers are undone as the snake bites its tail,_

_and heroes from beyond must cross paths once more._

_All the gods of that age shall arise and meet,_

_and all mortals shall see the truth of the peak._

_Where there is a beginning was once an end,_

_continue to see what lies ahead._

"Rachel said it was the third Great Prophecy," she said timidly.

What a weird prophecy. It didn't even refer anything or anyone. Then someone blew my ear.

I drew my sword. Drew and Lacy also drew their daggers.

"Hey." A good-looking dark haired young adult was grinning at us. "I thought I told you lot to not draw your weapons."

I eyed him. He was wearing a dress robe, and on his left hand a walking cane. Must be where he hid his weapon. "Hey, don't look at me creepily! Oh, oh, wait! I know you." What was this guy blabbering about? I don't know him.

"Mister, who are you?" Drew cooed. Best to leave the talking to a charm speaker. The guy laughed and said, "Admiring, that tongue of Aphrodite. Though, I only heard stories of it."

We didn't lower our blades. This guy knew something.

"Look, I only came to pick up the big guy. See, those Egyptian magicians couldn't hurt Thrymr."

I heard that name before, from my long lost childhood. "Who are you working for?"

He rummaged and took out an ID. "I'm Loki from Mythomagic."

I laughed a hollow laugh. Bianca used to buy me those. Mythomagic, that game of cards which features gods from different mythology? And this guy claimed to be an agent of that company, sent to capture that giant?

"Nice try," I smirked.

"Your eyes glint so much like that of a madman's that they remind me of someone," the stranger commented, "But you really need to lower your weapons so that I can help those poor Egyptian magicians battle a Norse Frost Giant." Then he added, "I did tell you to not draw your weapons. That guy once stole Thor's Miolnir."

I nodded at Drew and Lacy, and we lowered our weapons.

"Oh, and please tell them to fall back."

From where the stranger stood, a glowing rune circle appeared. It was divided into nine parts. I noticed that a part was written in ancient Greek, another in Latin, another in Egyptian, I think, and five in gods know what language. A portion was left blank.

"Walt! Tell your friends to retreat!" I shouted. Waltnubis looked surprised, but then when he saw the stranger, he nodded in agreement.

With the Egyptian magicians out of range, the stranger took out a card. I would recognized it anywhere. It was a blank Mythomagic card.

"Seriously?" I said mockingly.

The stranger grinned at me playfully. "Seriously."

The same circle appeared at the foot of the giant, which multiplied and floated, vertically equidistant with one another, binding the giant. Mr. Mythomagic started a chant. From somewhere, I heard Sadie exclaim, "That's a variation of the binding spell!"

A blinding light flashed and the giant was gone. But so was the stranger named Loki, agent of Mythomagic.

* * *

_A/N: Dig. Seems like Mythomagic is more that your mythology card game. Who are they, and whoa, see the Norse reference there? Don't be surprised. It's as Drew said! Since Romans were real, then there must be more. The question now is how many more, and what are the rules made regarding this matter. But what of this great prophecy? Will it bring the end or the new beginning? And the third of the great,when three is a very strong number._

Up next: Bianca's rise from the dead.


	5. V:2009 BIANCA:Queer After Weird

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter, or the House of Life. Those belong to Rick Riordan.

* * *

_"I know that I can't ever thank you enough for taking care of Nico while I was dead, when Nico brought you back from the dead. And now that I'm also back from the dead, you can also treat me as your older sister, as I'm Nico's older sister too. But wouldn't that be awkward, since Nico looks older than the both of us, the two of us biologically the same age and you being historically older than the both me and Nico…"_

_-Bianca to Hazel_

* * *

**: V :**

**: 2009 BIANCA :**

**Queer After Weird**

The developments on the real world were amazing. Long ago, when I and Nico stepped out of Lotus Casino, where we stayed for almost seventy years, I was baffled by the new buildings. Now, after a few years in the Underworld, the setting was still similar, yet the atmosphere was different.

It feels good to be alive again, surprisingly. The world was truly ever changing. But there were things that never change.

Me. I was just as old as how I was when I died. It wouldn't really bother me. I've been through that phase, except that Nico outgrew me this time. Bummer.

I looked at my surroundings. Sure enough, I didn't recognize it. But more importantly, Nico. I wouldn't want him to think that I abandoned him for a second time. I suddenly felt guilty. I rejected Nico too many a time than he can handle.

"Pavla, shouldn't we go looking for Nico. _My brother_," I said anxiously.

She waved her hand dismissively. "All in the right time. Besides, you have an eternity."

"He doesn't. And I thought we had a time limit."

"Well, we can't go looking for him now. He still has a role to play in the second prophecy."

It can't be helped, I guess. Pavla knows her stuff, but she rarely explains. Like one of the gods, really, but she's a friend of mine. Actually, she treated me like a little sister.

She was a twenty year old, very pretty, but very weird. Her eyes had this familiar look, but I can't pinpoint. She had this innate ability to look like both a professional and a rebel. Under her black leather hooded cloak, she wore a white turtle neck topped with a black three fourths. She had a black skirt, black platform boots, white knee high socks, a thick white belt, leather straps, and white earphones which she almost always wear. Her black hair was boyish. It seemed short and choppy upfront, but that's because she tied the long potion of her hair behind. On her left ear were two studs, and on the other, she wore her distinct dangling cross earring, a stud, and at her ear loop, a ringlet. She never ever failed to wear eyeliner and wear her silver rings on both pointer fingers.

After I died, before Nico began trying to summon me, I met Pavla. She was wandering unnoticed in the Underworld. For some reason though, I noticed her.

"Oh, a daughter of Hades, or Pluto?" was her first words to me. I introduced myself. The Pluto thing was no longer a shock. You learn a lot from the Underworld. I even have Roman friends there.

She took me in, placed me under her wing. For many moons, she would come to visit me, bring me news of the world, and teach me to control my powers. Of course at first I was suspicious. Elements never helped, unless there was something in it for them. But Pavla kept coming, and she insisted that I train. I grew stronger in the arts of the dead.

Later, she began telling me weird stuff. Things that were _not_ Greek or Roman. She just babbled as if what she was saying was gossip. Then on her last visit, before she took me out of the Underworld, she recited the third Great Prophecy to me. Everything fit together so perfectly. If this was fiction. But there were still missing pieces. How would _that_ be possible?

Egyptians, Norse, Yggdrasil, nine religions, four physical gods, and other words that I couldn't remember. They couldn't fit into the equation, unless they were real.

"Oh, they are real," was the last sentence she said before she sprang me out of the Underworld. She materialized a key blade (she said she fashioned it after some video game, whatever that was), and summoned a door from it. On its base was a circular rune pattern. At her touch, my flesh and blood began to materialize in me.

I was alive. And I had a mission. And I was in front of a modern corporate building which read... What? Were we going to look for Nico here?

Her eyes glinted madly at me, as if reading my mind. "Welcome to Mythomagic International!"

* * *

_A/N: It's hard to establish a minor character and a new character as main characters, so it took many chapters before they appeared again. Pavla. It's pronounced as Páv̱la. It's a Greek term, and can be translated into the common tongue as DASH (-). Her name has a meaning behind it, but more on that later. So here is the second of my Original Characters. Obviously, she's associated with Loki. Note that Loki and Pavla appear to have same ages. Who in gods are these people? Oh! The key blade thing? Pavla is extremely fond of modern video games. And as far as this story goes, everything has a reason. Stay tuned!_

Up next: Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter celebrate Gaea's defeat.


	6. VI:2011 HAZEL:Third Great Prophecy

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter, or the House of Life. Those belong to Rick Riordan.

* * *

_"The mist is a Greek and Roman concept, that is why you see it as mist. Those Egyptian magicians use it, but they don't call it mist, so they don't see any mist. Anyway, you can control it, but that's not enough. You must not see it as mist. Try asking your Oracle, she sees clearest. To create better tricks, control what controls. As Pavla says it, be the one playing the console, not the playable character in the screen."_

_- Loki to Hazel_

* * *

**: VI :**

**: 2011 HAZEL :**

**Third Great Prophecy**

After winning the war against Gaea, we returned to Camp Half-Blood. The Romans were also there, celebrating victory after a truce was made. As the Argo II landed, we were greeted with triumphant cheers and congratulations. But most of all, I wanted to hug Nico as soon as I saw him, in his black toga and all, alone in the corner.

No one was thanking him, or congratulating him for his participation. As a matter of fact, there seemed to be an invisible bubble around him, as if people were avoiding him. He waved at me with a sad yet encouraging smile, then vanished like a shadow. Nico just left.

It was heart breaking, that after all we've been through, after giving me a second chance, he would isolate himself. Doesn't he understand the role he played, how all this was impossible without him? Why does he have to be so difficult? Why does he think that the world runs around him and failure and uselessness?

I may not be Bianca, but I hope he knows that I care that much too.

I was just standing there, shocked that Nico would just leave. I felt betrayed, left alone by a brother I cared so much. He may not know it, but I still want him around, even if I know no one else would. But that would be unfair for him, the way people treated him. I felt my eyes tear up. Then someone hugged me from behind.

"What's wrong?" It was Frank, my boyfriend. He always knew when I needed cheering up. But I don't feel like cheering up.

I sniffed. "I wasn't even able to say thank you. As a matter of fact, NO ONE SAID THANK YOU TO NICO!" I screamed the last words, frustrated at my half brother and at the people who hadn't given him enough gratitude.

Both the Romans and the Greeks looked at me like I was some sort of freak. No, it was the name Nico which they all considered a freak. That's it. I couldn't contain it anymore. I shouted at everyone.

"What, you Romans think that Nico is just a stupid strange wanderer?! You think he's useless?! Nico battled his way through Tartarus ALONE! And you Greeks, is it because he is the son of Hades?! Why are you all so scared of him?! He brought back Athena's statue! He led US to the House of Hades! He was always the first to move, to see through, but does anyone trust him?! NO! He's the bloody ghost king, so if you want a good life in the Underworld, try treating him AS IF HE WERE HUMAN!"

I stormed away and ran. My guts guided me to a black cabin. My father's cabin. I sat inside, hugged my legs, and cried myself. Why do people judge him so badly? I remember my days, back then, when no one would like to be friends with me because they accused my mother of witchcraft. People were too judgmental, that's why they never see past the Mist.

There was a knock on the door. Jason peered in. "Hey. Um, the guys are asking if you were alright." Jason was the person I least expected to come and check up on me. But among the seven, he seemed to trust my brother even more than Percy and Annabeth trust Nico.

I wiped my tears and said in a weak voice, "Yeah, I am."

Jason nodded and stepped inside, and grinned at the people waiting outside "Get in, you people are not going to die in the Plu-Hades Cabin."

So they came to see if I were okay. Why can't they do that to Nico?

Frank was the first to come in. He hugged me tightly. I know that he cared for me, but I also knew that somehow, though he never showed it, he was nervous around Nico.

Leo came in and whistled, "Creepy. Was this how the Underworld looked like?"

I half laughed. "No, this is Nico's taste."

"Great taste."

Percy came forward, looking apologetic. "Hazel, I'm sorry. I mean, tell Nico that I am. He's one of the people I've treated really badly. I don't mean it, but…" his words failed him. Jason placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't sweat it man. I'm sure Nico has his own reasons." That was really nice of Jason. Then for some reason, Leo muttered, "And now she's trapped."

Frank loosened his hug and kissed my forehead. "Come on, let's get you outside."

We gathered at the mess hall, where we, as the seven of the second Great Prophecy were given honorary chairs at the front. I was feeling a bit better. I was observing how the Greeks and Romans interacted. Wait. Was that Octavian? He was deep in conversation with a pretty red head who was combing her hair with a blue comb.

I nudged Piper. "Who is that?"

"That's Rachel Dare. She's our Oracle."

"The Oracle of Delphi?" No wonder Octavian was engrossed. But it was still weird. Who would have thought he would talk to a girl that way? He was genuinely enjoying himself. Piper and I looked at them, and then we shared a mutual grin. The daughter of Aphrodite understood well enough.

Suddenly the girl stood up. Green mist and light surrounded her. My Roman comrades were exclaiming, while the Greeks groaned.

I heard Annabeth grumble, "Not another one! One after another!" Even Percy looked horrified.

"Don't freak out, dear Romans! What you will witness now is a prophecy," the head centaur, Chiron, said gravely.

Her eyes lit like emerald stones, and she spoke with three voices. (From across the room, a harpie beside a Cyclops was echoing Rachel.)

_In a time of peace, the gears of balance will work,_

_as ancient history might be given rebirth._

_Barriers are undone as the snake bites its tail,_

_and heroes from beyond must cross paths once more._

_All the gods of that age shall arise and meet,_

_and all mortals shall see the truth of the peak._

_Where there is a beginning was once an end,_

_continue to see what lies ahead._

Octavian caught her as she collapsed, then threw the harpie an irritated look. I would have teased him, if not for everyone looking gravely. Octavian cleared his throat while supporting Rachel. "I know that. Us legacies of Apollo call that the third Great Prophecy."

* * *

_A/N: Hazel really loves her half brother Nico. I thought I saw a hint of Bianca jealousy up there. Anyway, damn them Romans and Greek for treating Nico that way! You do not do that to a judge of the Underworld! Oh! I also added a bit of romance for Octavian. Boohoo, because Rachel is tied to maidenhood. But I'll try to fix that. See you soon!_

Up next: The Egyptians magicians and the Greek demigods talk.


	7. VII:2012 NICO:Reminiscence

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter, or the House of Life. Those belong to Rick Riordan.

* * *

_"You know, you were right to tell me to believe Apollo's prophecy. I finally found the person who chose to stay, one who wants my companionship for the rest of his life. After all these wasted years without meaning, he finally came to give me one. I would gladly give up immortality if it meant me being his. He was a person who I never thought I would fall in love with. I am his, and he is mine; my Leo._

_- Calypso to Pavla_

* * *

**: VII :**

**: 2012 NICO :**

**Reminiscence **

The Egyptian magicians surrounded us. We were outnumbered, or I was, because the Aphrodite Cabin's fighting skills was as good as a dull blade.

"I'll charmspeak," Drew said confidently.

"No use. Greek manipulation has no effect on Egyptian forces."

She rolled her eyes. "No wonder that Sadie Kane was always so cocky. Ugh, she's worse than Piper."

Waltnubis and surprisingly, Carter, stepped in between the Egyptian magicians and us Greek demigods.

Sadie shot a disgusted look at Drew, and then said, "Lacy, you're my friend, so get away from those freaks. They brought the ice monster here!"

Lacy cowered behind Drew. I was quite surprised that Drew can be protective, when she acted like a bully back at Camp-Half Blood. Well, everybody has their circumstance. I must be wrong to quickly label her as a bully… At least she was a bully. I was a bloody unwanted outcast.

Carter then snapped an agitated look at Sadie. "Sadie, stop it. It wasn't them." Then he turned to the others. "Lower your weapons. I, Sadie, and Walt will have a talk with them."

XXX

Why Starbucks? Sure, it tasted great, but a meeting with Egyptians on a public place? If Anubis haven't convinced me, I would never ever be caught alive or dead having coffee with a bunch of teenagers.

"One Mocha Frappuccino blended beverage for Nico! Venti!" the bartender said. I grinned a bit, remembering a time at the Agro II, when Leo hyperactively gave a reenactment of Coach Hedge being swished away by a Venti, the evil flying coffee drink.

I stopped myself and suppressed my memories. I didn't belong there. Leo didn't tell that story for me to remember him one day. If I knew, he hadn't even remembered me being there watching him that day.

The seat arrangement waslike this: Me, Lacy, and Drew across Waltnubis, Sadie, and Carter. Sadie and Drew were shooting daggers at each other, when Waltnubis finally broke the heavy tension. "Sadie, meet the Greek demigods." Sadie eyed us, then said, "I don't think that Drew Tanaka is a Greek hero. She's a bully." My eyebrows knotted. I'm liking Sadie Kane less every minute. How did Anubis fall in love with such a judgmental girl? Oh, right. Anubis was also a judgmental god, weighing his blasted feather and mortal's hearts.

Oh, right. I was also a judge ever since I took Minos' title. I took a mental note to be a better judge than Anubis once I get back to the Underworld.

Drew sneered. I know that the other Cabins back at Camp looked down on the fighting prowess of the Aphrodite Cabin. Most of them were never trusted to stay alive on even the most menial of quests, so they were never sent. Except Piper of the seven. I saw Lacy take her sister's hand and squeeze it.

Carter sighed and said, "Sadie, remember about the time I battled the croc at Long Island? About him, the boy who produced the whirlpool?"

I frowned as my heart skipped a beat. There was only one demigod who can do that. It was him. Percy. Percy Jackson.

If this were a normal day, I would have sulked. But instead, Lacy, Drew and I looked at each other with a quizzical look. Percy Jackson had encountered the Egyptians.

Waltnubis gaped at Sadie accusingly. "You! You are my girlfriend, and you never told me such an important piece of information!"

Sadie shrugged her shoulders. "I thought Carter was making it up."

Carter was studying our confused expression. I wanted to confirm if it was really Percy, but I can't bring myself to speak his name. I lowered my bangs over my eyes and started twisting the ends. I observed them from behind my hair.

At last, a tiny voice timidly said, "Um, are you talking about Percy?" It was Lacy.

I pursed my lips. I didn't want to hear that name.

Carter scratched his head. "So, you guys are really Greek. Actually, I'm more surprised to know that two of our schoolmates are Greek demigods. So, you guys know Percy."

Another awkward silence. Again Percy was brought up. Anubis was attacking me with a _say something _look. I glared back at him. I will not say anything if Percy's name is involved. No, no, and no. I shook my head defiantly as I closed my eyes intently. Why was Percy's name always haunting me?

"Nico. NICO!" Waltnubis shook me. I found myself standing up, with the rest of Starbucks cowering from me.

"Mortals have already fainted and you're scaring our companions. Stop radiating death and fear! What is your problem?"

"My problem, my problem? My problem, _Anubis_, is that in Greece, death is a very negative thing. Sorry that I can't be as happy as you! You Egyptians just _love_ the thought of afterlife. Sorry if I feel so unloved! Why is it that everything has to revolve around Percy! Hero of the prophecy, leader of the seven, hero who survived Tartarus! I also survived Tartarus alone, without a companion, while he had… had Annabeth! I don't belong anywhere! I… I…" I faltered. I wasn't making sense anymore. Sure, I can't blame Percy, but hearing his name _twice_ ticked me off. Why was it always him, the hero, my hero, Percy Jackson, who killed… Bianca. Bianca. Bianca was alive. I have to find her.

I was now aware of the immense aura I was releasing.

"Sweetie, Nico, stop it. Don't you know that dear Hazel still waits for your return at either of the Camps?" It was Drew. She was charmspeaking me.

Hazel, Drew had said. That calmed me down a bit. Hazel was still waiting for me? How did Drew know that? "You are friends with Hazel?"

"We hang out. I like her more than _head councilor _Piper. But I can tolerate Piper more than Sadie Kane here."

"Hey!"

Waltnubis motioned that I sit down. "Good thing you sent the mortals to sleep. Your tantrums were always scary, Nico," Waltnubis smiled.

I felt myself weakly smiling back. I remember Jason saying something like that too.

"Okay then. Let's get to business."

* * *

_A/N: Wasn't Nico scary? Anti heroes really are awesome. I just love them. Well, something came up. Egyptians and Greek slash Roman perspectives of Death are quite different. You see, the Egyptians made __the tombs of the dead grander than the house of the living__. The Greek loved life and was keen to understand its meaning. Oh, and Drew made friends with Hazel. Something happened, but you'll know about that soon. Stay tuned!_

Up next: Bianca sets up the interaction.


End file.
